justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
RADSLA
_RADSLA_= _RADSLA_ was a proposed point-and-click adventure game for The Return to Freddy's Volume 2 (Other games contained in Volume 2 included TRTF 5 and TRTF:F) by BFPFilms that takes place in Gilbert Facility. Little was known about the game since it was replaced by Tycrazmania. However, new info surfaced when The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth was released. Feline Animations had plans to revive the game, but when he left the team and ToonsterGames became the new owner of TRTF, he cancelled it permanently, claiming it was 'a big joke', and 'he couldn't take it seriously'.https://twitter.com/ToonsterGames95/status/809066559268388864 Known Characters Animatronics *Fairytale Ty * Fairytale Sally * Fairytale Koly * DO NOT ACCESS Humans *Loyd *fbinc *Scientists Known Gameplay As BFPFilms424/Tyler said on his Google Doc, "The Evolution Of Tycrazmania", the game was going to have you in an "office", which was a funnel tube that traveled floor to floor. The game was going to take place in the Gilbert Facility. The office appeared in TRTF: TDT. Proposed Gameplay Characters Loyd *The playable character. *Equipped with a special mechanical body armor, with machines like a Gas Mask and a Intercom link. fbinc *The main villain behind the scenes *Controls the facility's animatronics and can trigger a toxic breach in the vents. Fairytale Ty *Active antagonist. *Possessed by Patient 20. Fairytale Sally *Active antagonist. *Possessed by Patient 63. Fairytale Koly *Active antagonist. *Possessed by Patient 48. DO NOT ACCESS *A deranged humanoid with no sense at all. Mechanics Office Funnel System *The player was in a pod that could travel the facility. *The funnel tube has a door, that appears to be the primary way to prevent the animatronics from killing you. Pills *There are 2 types of pills: Pills that relieve Toxicity, and Pills that relieve Asthma (misspelled Asma, like in TRTF4, see Unused Content page.). *Apparently made the player move slower after a while. *Get the pills from a Medical Room on Floor 3. Toxicity *Every once in a while, fbinc will create a Toxic Breach, releasing some toxic gas into the funnel tube. *It is theorized the player would have a Toxicity Meter, like in The Return to Freddy's Classic and The Return to Freddy's 2. The meter could be lowered by the Pills. *There is no way to fully stop the meter from rising once a Toxic Breach begins, all you can do is put your gas mask on, which will slow down the rise of the meter. Medical Issues *The player has 2 other things to worry about, Asthma (misspelled as Asma), and Heart Rate. *Asthma is cured by the pills in the Medical Room. *Heart Rate is lowered by using the Adrenaline Decreaser. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Ty.png|Fairytale Ty's Poster seen in the walls of Gilbert Facility, with the Japanese characters 子供たちを救います written on it. Translated, this reads I will save my children.. Koly.png|Koly's Poster in Gilbert Facility. template.png|Same Koly Poster but without the text Teasers 16f3f1 38613968ea62463da20bc2c33bc0faab-mv2.gif|One of the early teasers of _RADSLA_ before it was officially announced. Przechwytywanie.PNG|The text that appeared below the teaser. Cn-pZesWcAE31xb.jpg large.jpeg|First official teaser. Cn-pZesWcAE31xb.jpg|Same teaser, but brightneded. Notice the numbers 5, 6 and 7 on the corners. 16f3f1 bf042977dd504b96a074378b4fc8d0fb-mv2.png|Second official teaser. 16f3f1 bf042977dd504b96a074378b4fc8d0fb-mv2 kindlephoto-16226026.jpg|Same teaser, but brightneded, revealing the text YOU'VE BEEN PLAYED. CouWnXCUMAAHoil.jpg|Third official teaser. Ptnt 20.48.63 hsptl.png|Fourth official teaser. |-|Audio= Can you hear me? Category:Games Category:Stub Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Cancelled Category:RADSLA Category:TRTF5